


Dear Me, It's You

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating pre reveal reveal fic, F/M, Fluff, I do too many inspired fics and need to update other works, I like Phone Reveals, I read something and it inspired me, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Inspired fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, This one has a bit more to it, Updates planned in other works, my first one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: Adrien is head over heels for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he's been dating her for nine months, and decides to text her while out on patrol with his super hero partner, Ladybug, what could possibly go wrong?





	Dear Me, It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mon Dieu!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981179) by [LovelyLiliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana). 



> I read a fic a little while ago, and I wrote my first one-shot and decided to break my 2K word limit with this

If there was one thing Adrien could confidently say after nine months of dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it was that he was head over heels for the girl. There were few opportunities for them to actually be a normal couple, seeing as he was a celebrity, and he wanted to keep her out of the spotlight, not that she didn't deserve it, but she definitely didn't need his obsessive fans coming after her. There were of course downsides to being in a semi-secret relationship that was virtually limited to being in class, or in private, but they were outweighed significantly by the upsides. Adrien smiled wistfully at the girl he was dating, sitting down beside her, he knew she'd seen his wistful expression when she outright smirked, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Not long after he took his seat the bell rang and brought class to order. It would be a lie to say he wasn't distracted at the moment, but she was slightly distracted herself, and even so they redirected each other to the lesson at hand. This was the routine they'd come up with when they started dating, keep each other focused on the lesson, and it did wonders for their grades. Still, he contentedly snuggled up to her in all their classes, but at her prodding would continue the notes, even as he reminded her to do the same.

 

Adrien would also be lying if he said he didn't miss the wistful, dreamy expressions she had at the beginning of their relationship, but he loved the fond smiles and smirks as well. Oh yes, he was most certainly head over heels for his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

* * *

 

 

The end of the day always brought a little bit of bitter sweetness to it, they would give each other a loving hug, sometimes a quick peck to the cheek or lips, before holding hands to the door, and then letting them drop. They both always missed the warmth of the other's palm in their own, but knew it was a necessary evil to keep from angering Adrien's fan base. Though, Adrien wouldn't have minded in the slightest if they decided to go public and it ruined his modeling career, but it was something that could cause an akuma, and Adrien didn't truly want to hurt anyone.

 

There were, however, still downsides to this, one of them being a very blatant issue of the occasional girl confessing to Adrien. Right now was one of those times, a girl from Mme. Mendeleiv's home room was currently approaching the group of four, her eyes were set on Adrien. It took only another few seconds before their group and the girl, in essence, collided as they came to a halt, and she looked directly at Adrien. By the look in his eyes, Adrien knew exactly what was going on, it made him uneasy when it happened, and Marinette, the ever supportive person she was, laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

The girl spoke first, "Adrien," she began her voice full of sweetness and a little bit of smug hope, "I was wondering if you'd want to go out some time?"

 

His friends gave him a look, and Marinette nodded, which reassured him that all would be fine. "I'm sorry," he began, his voice was even, and kind, "but I don't like you in the same way." The group offered kind, apologetic smiles as they turned and walked to the schools entrance.

 

Adrien couldn't help but feel bad for anyone who confessed feelings for him and tried to confess to him. Luckily his friends saw this, and so did his girlfriend, who was next to speak, "Adrien," she said her voice kind and understanding, "don't beat yourself up over this, I think even if people knew about us that they'd come up and confess to you, so don't feel bad."

 

Adrien smiled at her, and it took everything in him not to kiss her right there. Instead of kissing her and revealing one of his biggest secrets he settled for a quick kissy face emoji sent via text, to which she rolled her eyes, and smiled sweetly at him.

 

After that Marinette left, and Adrien's car pulled up, he got in and went off to whatever his schedule had set for him. Adrien found one thing to be consistent in his relationship with Marinette, she had the ability to endlessly distract him, which usually resulted in a situation like right now, one where he didn't care what his next scheduled activity was. Right now, Adrien's thoughts were solely on two things, patrol that night and his incredible girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

Occasionally, Marinette did wonder how she'd fallen for the dork that was Adrien Agreste, her boyfriend. The answer she'd come to was that she fell for him because it was who he truly was, not just something she admired from afar, or even in secret that made up the kind, sweet, handsome boy. Of course, Marinette had encountered a problem where Adrien would text her endlessly on patrol nights, and she left her phone at home. So, to fix said issue, she made a little purse holder for her phone that she could wear as Ladybug.

 

Then another problem cropped up, she'd made a discovery about 2 months ago. Oh, it wasn't a bad thing, and it wouldn't break her and Adrien up, but they needed to have a serious talk when Marinette finally decided to tell him of this particular discovery. The discovery was simple enough; Adrien Agreste, her boyfriend of nine months, was Cat Noir, her crime-fighting partner of 3 years.

 

Many would be surprised, she certainly had been, initially, but she had actually increased their number of meet ups on both sides of the mask for a whole two weeks to convince herself it was for real, even though it was undeniable when she'd made her discovery.

 

It had gone a little something like this......

 

* * *

 

 

_Ladybug had shown up ready for patrol promptly at five minutes to nine. Her phone holder was secure, and she just had to wait for her partner. She received a text then and she picked up her phone to look at what arrived;_

 

 **_Adrien:_ ** _'How is my astoundingly gorgeous girlfriend doing?'_

 

 **_Marinette:_ ** _'Fine, before my dork of a model boyfriend decided to interrupt my peace ;)'_

 

 **_Adrien:_ ** _'Why must you hurt me, Mari? =({'_

 

 **_Marinette:_ ** _'Bc ur MY dork, :b, dork'_

_Adrien had started typing again but then she noticed her partner show up, and she let her phone fall to her side after turning the screen off. He was holding his phone, texting someone, and she rolled her eyes, probably texting the girlfriend she'd heard so much about, from what she could tell, Cat was genuinely in love with her, and she with him from what she was told._

 

_Cat wasn't necessarily the most careful of souls, not that she faulted him for it, but it could sometimes prove to be a concern. For instance how he pressed his home button at exactly the right moment when she glanced over and his phone happened to be facing her because his back was too her. Then she saw it, the home screen background was very familiar, and there was only one blonde haired green eyed boy who should have it as their background screen. Before he went back to texting and she saw the name of the person he was texting due to her increased focus on the screen._

 

_It was a picture of her, as Marinette, at a side angle in her room, drawing something in her sketchbook completely consumed in what she was doing. Then she saw her initials, MD, and there was no denying who it was dressed in a cat-themed black leather spandex costume, her boyfriend Adrien Agreste. Her mind was a mess, on how she hadn't noticed, and if he knew. Her phone buzzed then, and she looked at it a text from her dorky boyfriend slash dorky crime-fighting partner. It was undeniably him, because of those few factors, but she couldn't say anything, not now, first they had to get through patrol and then she could go home and freak out._

 

_And so that's what she did, she called to Cat Noir, ADRIEN, to start patrol. They ran through it quickly and she couldn't bear the fact that Cat Noir looked at her confused, confused at her silence and jumpy nerves. She decided that he didn't know who she was, proven by the texting and that he never looked at Ladybug like he used to, the way he now looked at Marinette._

 

_When patrol was over he said she could talk to him, but she said it was something she needed to figure out by herself before she hung out again. So, that night Marinette had surrendered to a fate of not sleeping until she'd come to terms, mostly, with Adrien and Cat Noir being one in the same._

 

* * *

 

 

Admittedly, it wasn't that hard to believe in hindsight. The problem was, the boy was even more oblivious than she was. She'd slipped into a Ladybug mindset complete with Ladybug mannerisms in their relationship, just admittedly with a lot more kissing, cuddling and couple things. Marinette was absolutely astounded with how blind the boy was, she'd been suspicious of it from time to time, but it was always as an afterthought that she'd chased away.

 

Adrien on the other hand, well, he was blind, Tikki said the magic of the Miraculous made it that way, it was a small comfort. Of course, magic couldn't chase away undeniable proof, but still, the boy gazed at her wistfully and never gave her a suspicious look. He was beyond blinded by magic, and outright love blind, it was a tad annoying, but at the same time really endearing that he was so in love with her, he couldn't find out he couldn't see his her biggest secret.

 

All the same, Marinette was not expecting what Cat Noir would ask on their next patrol.

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug was settled nicely on the top of the Arc de Triomphe. She was waiting for her partner, as per usual when it came to patrols. She knew why, of course, he was texting her incessantly, she made sure to reply to him a bit slower than normal in hopes of giving him more time to vault his way to her. She had been planning on telling him gradually that one, she knew who he was, two, who she was, and three, that she loved him all the more for it.

 

All the same, she was relieved when he finally landed behind her and promptly she shut her phone off to conceal her identity. She turned and was about to stand, but he sat down next to her. She was taken aback by the expression on his face, forlorn and mildly thoughtful. The Marinette in her, and knowing it was her boyfriend behind that mask, had to say something.

 

"Are you alright, Cat Noir?" She asked, voice calm, but concern evident in her voice.

 

He sighed, and she hoped it wasn't because of her, it would make her terribly guilty if it was her fault. "Bug, I need some relationship advice, really bad." He said, a look of nervous confusion crossed her face, but she schooled her nervousness away.

 

"What sort of relationship advice?" She asked, warily.

 

He sighed again, "I," he started, "I want to be able to be with my girlfriend in public, but I kinda have a bit of a public profile, and my father controls it. LB, I am head over heels for this girl, but, I don't know if I should put her under my father's influence. My miraculous and her are my freedom, and I don't want to have either one ripped from me by my father. Should I bring her into the public eye?" He asked finally.

 

Ladybug felt a wave of emotion come over her, it was definitely love. This boy loved her enough to call her one of his freedoms, and ask about what to do regarding the public status of their relationship. Though she was sad it wasn't " _Marinette_ " he was talking to it about, she realized that maybe he thought an outside opinion from who he assumed was an independent third party to get some advice before talking to her about it could help with the decision.

 

She decided to give it a moment's thought, as it did affect her quite directly. "Well," she finally said after a moment of thought, "is she a strong girl? Strong enough to handle your father and keep your relationship a private matter?" She had a double reason for asking, triple even. One, did Adrien think she was up to it? Two, did Adrien think she was strong? And three, did her boyfriend hold a good opinion of her? Sure, they were kinda selfish, but they were kinda necessary, besides, she could have an ulterior motive behind giving Cat Noir, aka Adrien, in these situations, how couldn't she?

 

Cat Noir seemed to be thinking about it, but then his expression went dreamy, Ladybug had her answer before he even spoke. Really this boy was way too in love with her sometimes. "The strongest," he said, "I know she could handle it, I'm kinda worried about the whole super hero thing plays into it though."

 

Ladybug nodded wanting to kiss him, which she made a mental note to do when they were both civilians. "One thing at a time Cat," she said after a moment, "let's get your relationship public first. Okay?"

 

He smiled and gave his partner a nod, before they started off on patrol.

 

Now, Marinette had a new goal, reveal herself when he talked to her about it tomorrow and give him time to process the reveal, before they went public, she just hoped he'd still want to go public once he knew her secret.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course Adrien was ecstatic for school that day, he'd wanted to ask Marinette about the public status of their relationship. It was a big step but one he believed they were ready for, and he hoped she felt the same. He found her laughing with Alya and Nino, but she took his breath away, which wasn't unusual, but this was new.

 

Her midnight hear was in a ponytail that fell to just a couple centimeters down her back. She wore a knee-length sun dress, red with black polka dots which looked amazing on her, black tights and black flats. Her purse was no different than normal, but she also had a purse style phone case that she's no doubt designed and made herself. He was pretty sure she had designed and made everything she was wearing.

 

He sucked in a breath and approached the group, Marinette saw him first and smiled, a knowing, kind-hearted, loving smile, that she somehow managed to make look beautiful and sexy in equal measure. He walked up to her and helped her up off the stairs, then spoke, "can I talk to you alone, just for a minute?"

 

Nino and Alya looked wary at his words, but Marinette seemed unconcerned with what could have been implied. She seemed to know something that allowed her to be calm. She nodded and he took her to a secluded corner of the courtyard, the one where he'd asked her to be his 'secret girlfriend' all those months ago.

 

She looked at him and waited for him to start, but that was when his eyes caught on the purse-like phone case. It was exactly the same as Ladybug's, and he knew for a fact that Ladybug had made it herself, and hadn't made any others. He stared at his girlfriend, and she glanced down to grab something out of her purse.

 

She brought closed hands back up and opened them to reveal a small Ladybug Kwami. Adrien's jaw dropped and he didn't know what to say. Luckily, she did, "I found out a couple months ago." She started, looking away, "I understand if you need time to process the reveal, or you're angry at me for knowing and not telling you, or whatever."

 

She stopped there for a second before looking back at him and smirking, "you nearly gave me a heart attack last night when you asked for advice," her smirk grew, "but then you said what you wanted to do and I wanted to, but then I asked you a question." He'd never thought it possible she'd be like this, but she was and he fell for her again, harder. She seemed to continue her thought, "thanks for the compliment kitty," she said flicking his nose, he went momentarily cross-eyed before returning his eyes to focus on here, "and I'd love to go public with our relationship."

 

She grabbed his hand with here and squeezed, and this is when Adrien finally snapped out of it. "I think I'm in love with you," he said without thinking.

"I know," she said, "you're pretty obvious about it."

 

He pouted but before he could retort she said something, "you know, I've wanted to kiss you since last night." It sounded like an afterthought and Adrien could feel his heart rate jump as she said that so casually. Then he felt it stop as she pressed her lips to his right outside the classroom. The class cheered, students around them stared, then the teachers began collecting money, as if they'd been betting on something.

 

The problem was that Adrien was a needy cat but also yearned to dump all the affection he could into the kiss. Another problem, he didn't get to kiss her back, she was quick and had made the kiss last long enough to pour her emotions into it and then pull away knowing exactly what effect she had on him.

 

* * *

 

One thing was for sure, Adrien would not be able to pay attention in class, luckily, he had a girlfriend that took notes and looked good while doing it. He was happy he could love the woman in front of him for both sides of her, and glad she hadn't broken up with him despite his own alter ego.

All in all, Adrien was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, I know I need to post more often, trust me. Soon I should be able to do more.


End file.
